Niou Hates Perverts
by Yokuseithehedgehog
Summary: A HaruMaru one-shot for Halloween. Niou hates perverts. Especially those after his Marui.


_Yosh! My first time writing a story for Trick-or-Treat pair. I absolutely love this pair and have for a long time. In fact, It's my second favorite PoT pairing. (Thrill pair taking first of course) And since HaruMaru is also called Trick-or-Treat (and toxic) and Halloween is here… Well you get the picture._

_So please read and review. X3_

_Warning: Don't really need this but, this story has imaginary perverts. Hitting on ol' Maru._

_Disclaimer: Gus, don't be a gooey chocolate chip cookie, of course I don't own Prince of Tennis. Or Psych either for that matter. (Though I do love the show)_

**Niou Hate Perverts**

"Oi, Maru! Hurry up before all the good tricks have been used!" Niou banged on the locked door of his red-haired boyfriend; he was already in the vampire costume him and Yagyuu had picked out the other day. "Come on!"

"FINE!" Marui flung open the door causing the petenshi to step back a few steps to avoid getting hit. Niou looked up and was about to say something about warning people when his mouth went dry.

Marui was clad in very tight black shorts with a tight black shirt that showed off his midriff. Two large, feathery wings were perched on his back, one black and the other white. He also had a black cat tail and a pair of fuzzy black cat ears atop his head. To complete the costume, Marui had gotten some of his mother's make-up and outlined his eyes, making them contrast against the black liner.

"I'm ready." Marui walked ahead a bit until he realized Niou wasn't following. "What's wrong? You were the one telling me to hurry." Marui grabbed onto the white hair's arm and started dragging him down the hallway. "Come on. All the chocolates will be taken by those greedy kids down the block if we don't hurry!"

Niou finally snapped out of his daze when they reached the entryway. "Oh, yeah puri."

Things went on without incident until the middle schoolers got to their fifteenth house. There, an old man was staring at Marui longer than necessary and still hadn't given them any candy.

Marui pouted. He could see a few chocolate candies still in the bowl so why wasn't the guy doing anything except licking his lips. Marui decided this guy was creepy and that he didn't like him so he scooted a little closer to the trickster.

Finally the old man spoke. "I saw you eyeing the chocolate candies. I have more if you'll come inside." Marui perked up a bit at his offer. More candy was always good in his books. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he first thought.

Niou, on the other hand, didn't think so. He bared his teeth (that were pointy due to his costume) and made a weird sound half-way between a hiss and a growl. He then quickly grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and pulled him down the stairs after him.

As they passed some more people going towards the house, Niou stopped and whispered something into all the kid's mothers' and fathers' ears. The people going up to the man's house quickly turned and went to the next house.

Niou smirked, "Piyo."

The rest of the night went smoothly, no more inquiries for the self-proclaimed tensai to go in someone else's house. There were a couple times where a passing adult or teenager would either eye the red-head or, in the case of two bold girls, slap him on his ass as he walked by.

"Owww, Haruuu, my butt still hurts from when those nurses smacked it. And walking only makes it worse." Marui whined to the slightly aggravated vampire.

"One, they weren't real nurses. And two, it's not my fault you wanted to go another three blocks to get more candy." Niou then started muttering incomprehensible things under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'My Bunta…damn girls…piyo…damn old man…mine…pervs….puri. 'Marui, using his amazing tensai skills, wisely stopped whining.

A sudden honk sound startled the two boys into jumping. To their left, a bright red convertible was stopped next to them. Driving it was a pretty woman in her early twenties. She had light brown hair and red lipstick was on thick. Little red devil horns poked through her hair. She gestured to Marui.

"I couldn't help but hear your complaints. How bout I give you a ride home. What do you say, boy?" Marui was so excited about the prospect of not having to walk that he completely missed the twisted smirk and dark glint in her eyes.

"Sorry. Not interested." Niou wrapped his arm around the smaller teen's shoulder and pulled him closer. Marui could feel him shaking with barely suppressed anger.

The lady looked shocked for a moment before scoffing and driving off. Making sure she was looking back at him, Niou stuck his tongue out and flipped her off.

"Haru? Is something bothering you?" Marui looked up at his boyfriend curiously.

"…"

"Hmm?"

"I hate perverts."

**-=w=-**

_Is it weird that I enjoyed writing a story about pervy people preying on our poor Marui? Probably. Oh well. By the way, I have no experience nor much knowledge on real perverts so I don't know if they act like this or not._

_Sorry there isn't really a lot of HaruMaru but I think it's still kinda cute nonetheless. And yes, I know Marui's not that innocent but he's cute like this no?_

_I like referencing to other things that are either from a different show or just a different part of the same show. As evidenced by the PairPuri ref and the slight Digimon ref. (GO YAMATO/MATT!)_

_Please review so I can know if I did these two characters justice or if it really just sucked overall. I've gotten used to writing Fuji and Ryoma so I'm not sure if I did these two correctly._

_HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

_P.S. I wrote this in an hour. That's like the fastest I've ever written something in a while. Usually takes me two or three days now. My motivation for this must be bigger than I thought._


End file.
